Is Just Friend?
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Dua sahabat yang selalu bersama sejak kecil. Akankah selamanya hanya teman? Atau keduanya bisa menjadi sekedar 'lebih' dari teman? And it was they are a fake or real friend for each other. What if love comes for one of them? Akankah mereka bisa bersama atau hanya ada kata teman di antara mereka?/Suck of summary. Inspired of some quotes of friends/KyuMin FF/Yaoi, BL/Wanna RnR?


_**Is Just Friend?**_

_**This story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**_**, 2013**_

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin,**_** and other**_

_**Are belong to God and Themselves**_

_**Genre :**_

_**Friendship, Fluffy, Romance?**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Length : Oneshoot**_

_**Summary :**_

**Dua sahabat yang selalu bersama sejak kecil.**

**Akankah selamanya hanya teman?**

**Atau keduanya bisa menjadi sekedar 'lebih' dari teman?**

_**And it was they are a fake or real friend for each other.**_

_**What if love comes for one of them?**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, BoysLove, BoyXBoy, Shonen-ai, OOC! AU!**_

_**A/N :**_

_**Inspired by some quotes from Author Profil in FFn.**_

_**Be easy on me^^**_

_**Leave the feedback after reading okay?**_

_**DLDR! EnJOY!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A **_**KyuMin**_** Fanfiction**_

_**Is Just Friend?**_

_By _**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_A fake friend is never ask you for food. But the real friend is the reason you have no food._

* * *

"Aish _ya_! Kyuhyunnie~ kau bahkan tidak menyisakan makanan untukku secuil pun? Aku lapar~" rajuk Sungmin pada Kyuhyun –sahabatnya- di depannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah siap menyuapkan makanan yang entah sudah ke berapa sendok ke mulutnya.

"Hm? _Mian_~ aku juga sangat lapar, Min. Hehe~ _cha_! Kita makan bersama," balas Kyuhyun kemudian menyodorkan sesendok penuh nasi beserta lauk. Dan tatapannya melunak ketika melihat Sungmin menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"_Jinjja-jinjja_? Aaaaa~" tanyanya kemudian membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Kyuhyun mengerti itu. Ia tersenyum dan menyuapkannya ke mulut mungil Sungmin.

"_Cha_. Makanlah yang banyak."

"Eum!"

_Yeah. May be they are the one of kind the real friend, right?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_A friend is call your parents by Mr. and Mrs. And your Granpa is Grandpa._

_But your Best Friend is calling out them by Dad and Mom and your grandpa is Gramps!_

* * *

"Oh hai, _umma appa_? _And my handsome gramps_! Kapan kalian datang?" sapa Kyuhyun ketika mendapati orang tua dan kakek Sungmin ada di depannya. Di _café_ yang sebelumnya adalah tempatnya janjian dengan Sungmin.

Kedua orang tua Sungmin tersenyum ramah dan menyuruh sahabat putra sulungnya itu untuk duduk. "Duduklah Kyunnie. Kami baru saja sampai. _Your gramps_ ingin sekali bertemu kalian katanya."

Dan Kyuhyun pun beralih ke arah kakek Sungmin. "_Yo! My gramps! Beoji_ tambah tampan setelah terakhir kita ketemu?!"

Kakek Sungmin tertawa. "Bisa saja kau, Kyu. Apa kabarmu?"

"Yup. _I'm fine. Like you see me now_."

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa terkekeh melihat keakraban mereka. _Yeah, he is your best friend. Not just your friend, right?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_A fake friend is bail you out of jail dan tell you what you did is wrong._

_But your real friend will sit next to you and saying, "Damn. That was some fun shit."_

* * *

Kyuhyun datang ke kantin kampus dengan biasanya. _No care all around_. Tak mempedulikan sekitarnya dan hanya berjalan sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Namun dari jauh ia bisa melihat Sungmin tengah menggoda Hyukjae –teman kampus mereka. Sebenarnya terdengar seperti menggoda dan membuat Hyukjae memerah tak karuan.

Ia sedikit terkekeh mendengar godaan Sungmin dan rengekan Hyukjae.

"Oh ayolah Hyukkie. _He is looking at you now_! Bagaimana kalau kau menghampirinya dan tanyakan padanya, "_Would you want to have a date with me now_?" _and then you both have fucking a fun, right_?" katanya membuat wajah Hyukjae memerah.

Aku duduk di samping Sungmin dan menonton mereka.

"_Shut up_, Lee Sungmin. _You freakin fuckin' damn much. Just shup up, now_!"

"_How can I_? Jika Donghae terus saja menatapmu kelaparan."

"_You_…"

"_And may be he imagine you in front of his bed…may be_?"

"LEE SUNGMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" dan setelah berteriak. Hyukjae meninggalkan meja kantin yang kami duduki. Dan tawaku lepas menyaksikannya.

"_And yeah. You have a talented to be a comedian, right,_ Sungmin-_shi_?"

"Hahaha. _It's not so funny_, Cho."

"_Yeah. But it can makes my stomach trolling out_."

"Ha ha. _Whatever_."

"_It's some fun shit._"

"Geeezzz…"

"_Okay I stop_."

Geeezzz. _And you've got your real damn best friend, right?_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_A fake friend is never seen you cry. But the real friend kicks the ass of whatever made you cry_.

* * *

"Ming? _You okay_?" Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Sungmin dengan penuh sayang. Yang kemudian Sungmin mendongak menatapnya dengan mata penuh air mata. "_You okay_?"

"Hiks…Kyu~" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Kini dia hanya ingin memeluk sahabatnya. Menumpahkan semua kekecewaan yang menimpanya.

"Hiks…Siwon bilang aku hanya pengganggu. Dia menolakku dan mengatakan aku adalah benalu. _Is that true_?" cerita Sungmin kemudian bertanya.

Kyuhyun menggeram pelan. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh Siwon setelah ini. "_No. he's wrong_. Kau bukan penalu dan bukan penganggu. _You are the one of God's angel who lived in this damn world_. Kau terlalu berharga jika dihargai seperti itu oleh Siwon."

"Tapi…"

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang? Dia bukan pria yang baik. _But you never hear me anymore_."

"Kyu…"

"_Ssttt. Just keep silent, now. Cry out if you want on my shoulder_."

Dan selanjutnya. Sungmin menumpahkan semua rasa kecewanya di pelukan sahabatnya.

Keesokannya…

'BRAK'

Kyuhyun menggebrak meja kantin yang diduduki Siwon dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Matanya memerah menahan marah. Giginya bertemu merasakan emosi yang memuncak.

"_What's going_…"

"_You bastard_. Kau bilang Sungmin pengganggu dan benalu? He! _You haven't a mirror in your room_? Lalu siapa yang akan menyerahkan tugas kuliahnya kepada Ryeowook untuk diselesaikan? Membelikanmu makanan untuk mengisi perut laparmu jika bukan Kibum? Membelikan semua kebutuhan tidak pentingmu jika bukan Jonghyun? Kau yang lebih pantas disebut benalu dan pengganggu! _Watch your words_ sebelum mengatakannya kepada orang lain. _Damn you_!"

Dan setelah itu Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon yang terpaku diam. Tak berucap apapun seolah sedang mencerna semua perkataan itu.

'Aku bersumpah akan selalu melindungimu, Ming. Tenang saja.'

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_A fake friend is borrow your stuff for a few days then give it back. But the real friend is keep your junk so long they forget its yours_.

* * *

Kyuhyun membongkar rak bukunya untuk mencari bacaan. Sungmin yang ia kirimi pesan tak kunjung membalasnya. Dan ia berpikir bahwa Sungmin pasti sudah tidur.

Ia terus mencari sesuatu untuk bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya. Dan ketika ia mendapatkannya, ia menatap lama buku itu. Tidak mengingat milik siapakah benda persegi panjang itu.

Namun mengabaikannya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membacanya untuk menghilangkan kejenuhannya setelah mengerjakan tugas kuliah.

Seharusnya kau ingat jika itu milik sahabatmu, Kyuhyun-_ah_?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_A friend just asks you to write down your number. But your best friend has you on speed dial on his phone._

* * *

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin sedang berbicara kepada seseorang yang ia yakini adalah orang baru di kampus mereka. Mungkin, Sungmin dan orang itu sudah menjadi teman sekarang dan mereka kini tengah bertukar nomor telepon.

_Namja_ tampan itu mendekati Sungmin lalu menepuk bahunya setelah Sungmin melempar salam berupa lambaian tangannya yang seolah berkata sampai jumpa nanti kepada orang itu.

Sungmin menoleh dan tersenyum. "Yo, Kyu!"

"Hm."

"_Tsk. Btw_, aku sudah lama ingin menanyakan ini karena Sungjin juga bertanya. _I have your number on my speed dial. And you do too_?"

"Huh?" Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya namun kemudian mengacak rambut Sungmin. "_You don't need to ask because the answer is yes_. Lagipula sejak dulu aku juga menjadikanmu _speed dial_ di _handphone_ku, Ming."

"Kkkk. Aku hanya penasaran kok. Ngomong-ngomong itu terdengar kalau kita itu seperti sepasang kekasih, hihihi."

Dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap penuh kelembutan pada Sungmin. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri jika dia begitu menyayangi Sungmin. Entah sebagai sahabat atau lebih. _He never knows that_. _But he's really realize of that._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_A fake friend knows a few thing about you. but the real friend can writes a book about you, with direct quotes from you._

* * *

Kyuhyun menatap serius ke arah buku _diary_nya. Huh? Apakahnya salah jika seorang _namja_ memiliki _diary_? Dia pikir tidak. Lagi-lagi ia melakukan ini. Menulis segala hal tentang Sungmin, sahabatnya.

Akankah ia hanya bisa menyebut Sungmin sebagai sahabatnya hingga sekarang?

Dia bahkan menulis begitu banyak hal tentang sahabatnya di buku kotak itu. Menulis apa saja yang _namja_ manis bernama Sungmin itu katakan. Apapun, dan Kyuhyun selalu mengingatnya. Dan ia tidak akan pernah melupakannya.

Dia ingat ketika Sungmin bilang, "_Isn't this what love is? It's because you love that you worry, you support, and you want to make someone happy."_ Dan itu cukup membuat hatinya bergetar.

Itulah apa yang selalu ia ingin lakukan. Ia selalu mengkhawatirkan Sungmin, berusaha untuk terus mendukungnya, dan sebisa mungkin membuatnya bahagia. Lalu apakah itu artinya…ia mencintai sahabatnya?

Dan Kyuhyun semakin memaksakan tinta hitam itu membekas di kertas putih yang masih tersisa.

"_Whenever you need me, I'll be there for you."_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_A fake friend will leave you behind if that is what the crowd is doing. But the real friend will kick the whole crowds ass that left you._

* * *

"_Ya_! Key-_ah_~ bantu aku sebentar saja okeee? _Deadline_ tugas ini besok~ dan aku tidak begitu mengerti mengenai fisika. Huwaaaa~" racau Sungmin pada Key teman sekelasnya.

Key menatap Sungmin bersalah. "_Mianhe_, Minnie. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Jinki. _Mian, ne_? _Miaaaan_. Kalau begitu aku permisi."

"Huft. Jahaaaaat~" Sungmin menangkupkan wajahnya di antara kedua lipatan tangannya. Tugas Jung _Sonsaengnim_ belum ia kerjakan sama sekali.

Kenapa ia harus memilih jurusan yang ada mata kuliah fisikanya, sih?

'PLUK'

Sebuah tangan mendarat di kepalanya dan seketika ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menyentuhnya. Saat ia mengetahui orang itu, matanya berbinar membuat Kyuhyun –orang itu- menautkan alisnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Huwaaaaaa Kyuhyunnie _is my herooooo_~" serunya seraya memeluk Kyuhyun lalu melepasnya dan menyodorkan tugasnya. "Bantu aku menyelesaikan ini, _okay_?"

"Eh?"

"Eum! _Ne, ne, ne_, Kyuhyunnie?" Kyuhyun menatap ngeri Sungmin yang menampilkan _bunny eyes_ andalannya membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk.

"_Yeay~ you are my beeeeeeeeest friend!_ Hehehe~"

'Ck. _Aren't I just your best friend_, huh?'

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_A fake friend will knock on your front door. But the real friend walks right in and say, "I'M HOME!"_

* * *

Kyuhyun berlari kecil menuju apartemen Sungmin. Baru saja _namja_ manis itu menghubunginya agar Kyuhyun datang ke rumahnya karena Sungmin baru saja memasak kue yang banyak.

Langkahnya tergesa karena selain ia sangat berkeinginan untuk melihat sahabatnya itu, ia juga merasa lapar. Jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk sedikit lebih cepat sampai di apartemen Sungmin, bukan?

"Yo! Ming! _I'm home_!"

"Oh. Kau sudah datang, Kyu? Ambil saja kuenya di kulkas. Aku mau mandi sebentar."

"O-ke!"

_Yeah_. Tidak ada alasan untuk seorang teman baik menganggap rumah itu seperti rumahnya, kan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_A fake friend is for awhile. But the real friend is for life._

* * *

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menautkan alis melihat wajah penuh aura gelap Sungmin. Ia pun duduk di samping Sungmin dan menepuk kepalanya. "Apa sih? Kau terlihat _gloomy_, tahu."

"_Fake_. Dia hanya membutuhkanku saja saat butuh."

"_Who_?"

"Key. Dia lebih mementingkan Jinki daripada membantuku kemarin menyelesaikan tugas."

'Ya Tuhan,' Kyuhyun menepuk kepalanya ketika Sungmin baru membahas tentang ini setelah beberapa hari.

"Menyebalkan."

"Sudahlah. Kau punya aku jadi…jangan merasa sendirian."

"Aku tidaaaaak. Hanya saja aku heran. Menyebalkan pokoknya."

"Itu bukan alasan, Lee. Sudahlah."

"Yeyeyeye. Kyuhyunnie bawel."

"_And whatever_."

"_But always stay beside me, please_?" dan pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya. Seketika, tatapannya kembali melembut kemudian ia mengusap pelan rambut _namja_ di depannya.

"_Of course. Without you ask me for it, I'll stay_."

"_Thank you_."

"_No thanks from best friend_, huh?"

"Yap."

"Ck."

"_I love you_."

'DEG'

"…_me too_."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_A fake friend will take your drink away when they think you've had enough._

_But the real friend will look at you stumbling all over the place and say, "Come on. Drink the rest of that. You know we don't waste."_

* * *

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menepuk kepalanya melihat Sungmin yang terus memakan es krimnya dengan lahap. Ini musim dingin dan kenapa ia harus mengiyakan ajakan Sungmin untuk makan es krim? Dan sekarang, _namja_ itu tidak mau berhenti walaupun wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Ming ayolah. Wajahmu sudah merah dan kau sudah terlalu banyak makan es krim. Ini musim dingin dan kau bisa sakit. Kita pulang, _okay_?"

"Tapi Kyunnie…ini belum habis. Jadi biarkan aku menghabiskan semangkuk es krim menggoda ini dan kita pulang, _neeeee_?" Sungmin menatapnya dengan imut membuat Kyuhyun membuat muka.

"_Whatever_."

"_Yeay! I love_ Kyuhyunnie!"

"Geeezzz…"

Kyuhyun hanya menunggu, memperhatikan lagi Sungmin yang dengan rakusnya melahap semangkok es krim yang sudah entah ke berapa. Dan matanya melotot sempurna ketika Sungmin kembali berteriak…

"_AHJUSIIII_! SATU MANGKOK ES KRIM LAGI, _NEEE_?"

"_YA_! LEE SUNGMIN!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_A fake friend will talk shit to the person who talks shit about you. But the real friend will kick their ass to hell and out._

* * *

Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin sambil terus memarahinya karena kemarin sudah memakan banyak es krim ketika mereka keluar bersama. Sungmin hanya pura-pura menutup telinganya dan mengabaikan Kyuhyun sambil mengejeknya.

"Kyunnie seperti _ahjuma-ahjuma_ cerewet yang sedang mengomeli anaknya. Kyunnie seperti _ahjuma-ahjuma_ cerewet yang sedang mengomeli anaknya."

"Geezzz…Lee Sungmin _I told you that_…"

"Ck. Sungmin itu luarnya saja kelihatan polos. _But inside of him_. Dia busuk."

Kyuhyun menajamkan pendengarannya lalu melirik ke arah Sungmin.

"Dia benar-benar penipu ulung. Aku kasihan sama Kyuhyun. Dia terlalu baik sampai mau dijadikan babu oleh Sungmin."

Dan kemarahannya pun bertambah. Kyuhyun siap akan menghampiri mereka, memukul meja itu kalau saja Sungmin tidak menahannya.

"Ming?"

"_It's okay_."

"_But_…"

"_No_, Kyu."

"Geezzz. _Just stand up over here, I'll be back soon_."

Dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin yang terus menatapanya dengan tatapan sedih. "Kau membelaku lagi, Kyu? Terima kasih…"

Yang bisa Sungmin lihat sekarang adalah Kyuhyun yang menggebrak meja dan memarahi semua orang yang membicarakannya.

Ya Tuhan…bisakah aku berhenti menganggapnya sahabatku?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_A fake friend says they are too busy to listen to your problems, but when it comes to them they expect you to have all the time in the world._

_But the real friend is not only kick everything out of their schedule to listen to whats wrong, but help come up with the most vindictive plans to make you feel a whole lot better._

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini Sungmin berpikir, entah mengapa Kyuhyun begitu berarti untuknya. Bahkan…tak jarang ia sering memimpikan sahabatnya itu. Ah, benarkah selamanya mereka akan menjadi sahabat?

Tidak bolehkan ia egois untuk mengharap lebih akan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?

Ia dan Kyuhyun sudah berteman sejak kecil. Bohong jika ia tidak menyukai sahabatnya itu. Bohong jika Ia tidak pernah mendapati tatapan lembut dari Kyuhyun. Bohong jika ia tidak tahu Kyuhyun juga memiliki sebuah harapan yang sama.

Tidakkah terlalu…egois?

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA menyebalkaaaaaaaan!" Sungmin berseru lalu mengambil _handphonen_ya, mengirim pesan kepada Kyuhyun yang walau ia tahu kini Kyuhyun sedang sibuk akan tugas kuliahnya.

_To : Kyuhyunnieeeee_

_I'm going to your home._

"_I'm home_!"

"_What's going on_, Ming? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau keberatan? T_T"

"Bukan begitu, bodoh!"

"Huweeeeeeee~" Kyuhyun langsung menautkan alis ketika Sungmin memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Apasih?"

"_I'm fallin love again_, huwaaaaaaa~!"

And yeah. Rasanya ia berani bersumpah akan membunuh semua orang setelah ini.

"Lalu?"

"Aku bingung, Kyuuuuu~"

"Huh?"

"_Ya_! Mana solusimu?"

"Siapa orangnya?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil melipat tangan di dada. Takut jika orang yang disukai Sungmin kini sama seperti Siwon.

"_I won't tell you, now_."

"Ck. _This idiot_. _Just tell me, then I'll consider him_. Cocok denganmu atau tidak."

"_He's perfect, Kyu. He's damn perfectly_."

"_So what's happen till you come here_?"

"Solusimu?" Sungmin masih bertanya dengan bibir manyunnya. Kyuhyun menghela napas lalu kembali duduk untuk melanjutkan tugasnya.

"_Just tell him your feeling_."

"_How could you know he's man_?"

"_You said before he's perfect_. Dan itu tidak mungkin _yeoja_."

"Hm…benar juga. Jadi…aku harus mengungkapkannya?"

"Hn."

"Ck. Baiklah…" Sungmin sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu memeluk leher Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kemudian berbisik. "…_I love you_…"

'DEG'

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak lebih cepat lagi. Kenapa Sungmin selalu seperti ini?

"…hhh…_me too_."

Dan pelukan Sungmin semakin mengerat.

"_You feel better now_?"

"Eum."

"_That's good. Just going to my room and sleep over there_."

"Huh. _Arraseo_."

Namun Sungmin berpikir. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun mengerti yang ia lakukan tadi tidak sih?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_A fake friend says no when you want to talk to them at odd hours of the night, or even just hang out at odd hours._

_But the real 'friend' talks on the phone or come right over and hang out with you until you either fall asleep, or kick them out._

* * *

Sungmin menggulung dirinya di dalam selimut kemudian berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dugaannya benar kalau sebenarnya kemarin Kyuhyun tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukannya. Kalaupun Kyuhyun mengerti, seharusnya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih bukan, sekarang?

Ia mengutuk Kyuhyun di sana. Dan ia bersumpah akan menciumnya jika Kyuhyun mau datang ke sini saat ia akan menelponnya untuk datang.

"Kyu!"

'Hm…?'

"Ke rumahku. Ku tunggu sekarang. _Bye_."

'Tapi Ming…'

Klik. Dan Sungmin dengan seenak jidatnya menutup sambungan telpon. Ia hanya tersenyum dan merasa malu dengan apa yang sudah ia janjikan tadi. Huh? Menciumnya? Yang benar saja.

"Ming!"

_And he's here now_, batin Sungmin. Ia akan menemui Kyuhyun namun tidak jadi karena Kyuhyun sudah masuk ke kamarnya dan melompat ke kasurnya. Kemudian memeluknya gemas.

"Ck. Untuk apa kau memintaku ke sini?"

"Hanya ingin cerita tentang orang itu."

"Huh?"

"Orang yang kusuka."

"Oh."

"_Yaaaa_! Hanya itu responmu?" sebenarnya Sungmin ingin sekali mencium Kyuhyun apalagi saat melihata wajah kesal Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin berbicara tentang orang yang baru-baru ini dia sukai.

Dan dugaannya mengenai Kyuhyun juga menyukainya semakin kuat, bukan?

"Jadi?"

"Dia tidak peka, Kyu."

"Ck. Dia _idiot_ berarti. Bagaimana mungkin bisa kau selalu menyukai orang _idiot_, Ming?" Sungmin hampir tertawa lepas kalau saja ia tidak ingat Kyuhyun ada di depannya. Barusan Kyuhyun menghina dirinya sendiri, kan?

Sungmin berusaha merileks-kan diri. "Pft. Dia memang _idiot_."

"Kalau begitu jangan menyukainya lagi."

"Lalu aku harus menyukai siapa kalau aku tidak boleh menyukainya? Hyaaaaaaa menyebalkan!"

"Kau bisa menyukaiku."

"Huh? Menyukaimu? Yang benar sa—eh? Apa?" Sungmin baru sadar jika Kyuhyun baru saja mengatakan untuk menyukainya.

_Oh for a God sake_. Yang mereka bicarakan adalah Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun bilang Sungmin harus menyukainya. Jadi…apakah Sungmin harus jujur sekarang? Lucu sekali.

"Lupakan dia dan kau bisa menyukaiku."

Sungmin bisa mendengar keseriusan di kalimat Kyuhyun. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun menatapnya lembut.

"_I love you. but not as my friend_. Tapi untuk menemaniku menjalani hidup."

'DEG'

Jantung Sungmin berdetak sangat cepat. Sepertinya malam ini mereka benar-benar akan mengakhiri pertemanan mereka.

Sungmin memajukan wajahnya dan mencium Kyuhyun –sesuai janjinya.

"_You idiot. I told you I love you. but…you just think I said it to you as my friend_."

"_Then what you said yesterday is_…"

"_Yes_, Kyuhyun _idiot_. _I L-O-V-E Y-O-U_!"

"Ck."

"Yampphhh—"

Dan Kyuhyun mendaratkan berbagai ciuman di bibir Sungmin. Tak peduli jika _namja_ manis itu memakinya untuk berhenti.

"Ck. Jadi barusan aku mengatakan diriku sendiri _idiot_. Oh _my_. Lee Sungmin kau benar-benar…"

"Siapa suruh kau tidak peka? Bukan salahku."

"Hah. _It's okay. And then you're my lover now_."

"Huh. _It's now? I own you as my lover since yesterday, idiot_."

"_I know. I love you_."

Dan Kyuhyun kembali berbisik. Sambil kembali memberikan kecupan-kecupan penuh sayang pada Sungminnya. _Yeah. Isn't it looks great, huh? They becoming a lover._

Yeah. Asal kita percaya. Tuhan pasti punya rencana yang indah.

_And if you have this kind of quotes. Then know what kind of your friend, huh?_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THE END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note : YEAAAAH! Kill me now, now, now!**_

_**What is this? **_**Maaf karena buat**_** FF **_**gajelas**_** T_T**_

_**But if you read this, wanna given me a comment? Thank you!**_

**Saya cuman**_** author **_**gila. Jadi wajar**_**._.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Fujimoto Yumi**_


End file.
